


An Eye for Art (HS AU)

by Polishedscales



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Bullying, But still remains intelligent, Eventual Fluff, Hannibal as an art teacher, Hannibal has mixed interests?, Hannibal is slightly egotistical, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Hannibal, Smut, Teacher!Hannibal, They're aren't exactly like the tv show hannibal and will, Underage Sex, Will is a student, handjobs, humping, rough, school problems, student teacher relationship, student!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polishedscales/pseuds/Polishedscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Will Graham's senior year of High School and his art teacher, Hannibal Lecter, has a few things in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I've written a few unpublished fanfics before, but this is my first time with this particular pairing so do bear with me here. 
> 
> Side information if your curious: This is written through both personal experience and just the characters themselves. Having an art class myself I figured it'd be a lot easier to blend fantasy and fiction together and would work well with these characters. However, I'm sure that will be determined soon enough. Overall this has been a project for fun and to release some inner creativity that I've had personally over the years and from my mindset now I don't believe you'll find this fic as creatively satisfying as most, but that's from my point of view as I said. Though, if you do enjoy it for some reason I'm delighted to have written such a thing and would appreciate your feedback. (As it helps me as a writer.)
> 
> Final note: Smut is coming and will come. Will it be amazing? Who knows.

When Will reached his car in the school's parking lot he quickly opened the driver's door and flung his backpack towards the passenger's side. It was only the fourth day and he already wanted to get away, to somehow escape the responsibilities that life had to offer. No, not offer- force. Only days ago had he never wanted to graduate this wretched school, but he soon came to realize what that reason was. Will ran a frustrated hand through his hair, pursing his lips at the thought of the man's name. 

More specifically his art teacher's name.

_Hannibal Lecter._

He had had the man for 3 years now, yet the name still was enough to send a wave of feelings coursing through him. Today, though, was disheartening like most and caused those feelings to further unravel themselves.The entire two periods of his class Hannibal did anything but engage Will in a conversation. A good one to say the least. The time Hannibal spent was mainly directed towards the giddy females who sat directly behind Will and their efforts involved standing incredibly close to Hannibal during his examples in the current day's project and during his speedy informal lectures.  
It left Will saddened, jutting one headphone in his ear as a way to distract himself from the shared laughter that was quite exaggerated from the students' sides. That, literally, was how each day was and, because of Will's inability to socialize effectively, it continued. Sitting here now Will rendered it all useless. He knew from the start that the feelings he shared were hardly ever mutual and he constantly told himself, reassured himself, that this was how it was going to be, senior year or not. Yet there was a nagging instinct inside him that told him otherwise day after day and, with regret, he listened to it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 12:28 when Will walked across the street and entered the art building, making him around 10 minutes early as usual. Two more students had already situated themselves at their tables and as Will reached his own his presence was seemingly not regarded.  
"Are we working on another project today?" Will asked, his eyes momentarily meeting his teacher's before darting to the cement floor of the room.

"Yes, of course. I will be teaching a few more techniques once the class arrives."

Will nodded in response, forcing himself glumly out of his chair before walking over to the shelves behind Hannibal where his cloth board, small turning table, and carving utensils were located.

"Don't seem so disappointed, Will." Hannibal remarked towards Will's telling behavior, his chair squeaking as he shifted in it.

Will only managed to reply with a noise that could only be described as suggestive "Mmm" which, surprisingly, prodded a chuckle of out of his teacher.

His class may have only been two periods, but with the instructions given and a new project at hand time quickly flew by for Will. Conversations throughout the period were passed, ranging from stories of escaping pets to a girl's boisterous laughter that even caused Will's lip to tug into a grin. Everyone appeared to be so.. Social. Talkative. And here he was, sitting quietly to himself, distant, listening with one headphone in as usual. Distant, until something, someone, brushed up against his back. Will's breath hitched, immediately feeling the person passing behind him along with the fabric of the shirt and everything soft that it contained beneath it. Soft and promising and, overall, just pleasurable. 

"Let's see what good Will has taken his time in making." Hannibal declared, finally passing Will from behind and walking to face him from the other end of the table.

A grin tugged at Will's lip in thought, a thought he'd been thinking of as soon as he began sculpting the clay creature in front of him.

"I made a figurine of you." Will said in a playful manner. 

Interested, Hannibal moved to the side of the table, gently plucking the thumb sized figurine from Will's hand. Hannibal's facial expressions were surprisingly unreadable as he studied the figure. Even as Will looked harder for the social cues he found nothing.

"I have to say, Will, it is quite the creation, though I do not see the resemblance between the two of us. With this style you've managed I'd say you could possibly focus on using the famous Tim Burton as an inspiration to your works. If that interests you?"

"I, uh, agree." Will retorted, almost a little bit too disappointed that Hannibal did not find as much humor in the joke as he had. Will's mind reeled on, thinking of something that could keep the two of them talking. "It actually reminds me of those creatures from Star Wars, the little furry ones in the clothing." Earlier Will had heard Hannibal loudly conversing about the movies he had taken time into watching, star wars being one of them. Will honestly didn't know much about the Star Wars franchise, having only seen a few when he'd occasionally go to his neighbors house, but he was willing to do his best to wing it. "I can't remember what they're called, though. I think it starts with a u?"

"Nor can I at the moment. I'm sure by the end of the day I'll remember though and it will do it's best to bother me I'm sure."

"I'll look it up real quick on my phone." Will said, typing in the creature's description on his phone quickly despite the clay that clung irritatingly to his hands and digits. 

"What are you guys talking about?" One of the girls chimed in from behind Will, using a voice that made Will's head and heart burn with annoyance. Could he really not have one lousy conversation without them butting in for attention?

"Oh! Yes, Ewok's is what they're called." Will laughed, quickly closing the tabs on his phone before pushing it away from his working area.

"Of course, I knew that. I sure was close." Hannibal smiled.

"Mr. Lecter! Will you please come here? I'm a bit confused and I have a few questions concerning this project." 

It was the same girl from earlier that had interrupted them and Will didn't even know her name. Didn't have to and didn't want to. Was he letting his feelings cloud his judgement? They were likely seeking for the same thing he was, but in a world full of predators and prey it was practically the survival of the fittest, or in a manipulator sense, and Will wasn't doing too well to stay ahead of the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's notes:  
> *Another chapter I wrote whilst in study hall. It always looks like a lot more on paper. Ideas are slowly starting to pile in and hopefully the story will continue to progress. Apologies if I'm repetitive, I have the tendency of doing that.

Will had thought of it all before. Plots. Schemes. Ways he could provoke something, anything, from the man, but each time the results were unproductive. If he could.. evoke something, where would he be then? It had to be better than, well, this.

Moments ago the clock burned a neon 1 AM into his exhausted eyes, but now as he glanced again for a second time it read 3:30 AM. With an aggravated sigh he flipped from his side to his back, sprawling out his hands alongside his belly.  
He shouldn't think like this.  
He shouldn't think about how desirable the man looked with his well fitted clothes and neatly groomed appearance.  
He definitely shouldn't be thinking about how good it felt within that short span of time when his back met Hannibal's soft front, leaving Will's breathing hitched. How good it would have felt for the both of them if he had just pressed a little harder. Will lightly stroked his side as his right hand inched closer towards the waistband of his boxer briefs, feeling the clouded mixture of guilt and arousal shooting through his veins.

Does Hannibal ever wake up like this too? Will pondered, his skin now burning beneath the touch of his cold hands. Guilty of thoughts but too controlled by desire to care?  
Then, almost immediately, Will stopped, retracting his hand back to lay at this side. This had become something of an all to familiar routine to Will. A pinch of insomnia, lust filled thoughts, and then.. nothing. Even with the most erotic, rough scene Will could conjure with his hand placed firmly on his member he could not bring himself to release. Not because he didn't want to, because oh boy did he, but because of the actions paired. What was once a perfectly fueled addiction now no longer gave him that boost he craved for, as frustrating as it was. Not even the support of visuals or audio that he had once been able to construct and imagine, in his mind, as the two of them together helped. Absolutely nothing, and night's like this left him with much more disappointment than the days where he actually had to face his teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to update everyday as these are all written during my study hall.* Author's Note

It was the first Monday of the second week and the classes crawled on before it was finally time for lunch. Will had grown accustomed to his lack of companionship this year, like most, and with this to his advantage, and Mr. Lecter on outside lunch duty, he secretly had hoped that the man's spark of sympathy would get the best of him, but to his disappointment it hadn't.

Once again Mr Lecter's attention was directed towards the giddy females from his class but this time something was different. Mr Lecter's was watching him, glancing in his general direction every time a joke was told on his part- even more so when something suggestive enough to remember was spoken.

 _Was this an attempt to lure him with jealousy?_ Will thought, biting the outer part of his lip.

Noting Mr. Lecter's intentions Will quickly finished his sandwich, placed the empty container back into his bag and rose from the purple bench he was sitting at, timidly making his way over to where the girls and his teacher stood. Earlier that day he finally had been able to identify the infamous group; Freddie Lounds, Beverly Katz, Alana Bloom and Bedelia Du Marier. Each were a familiar being due to their high popularity ranks amongst their peers in the 11th grade, but to Will they remained nothing more than a group of egotistic teacher's pets. 

"Ah, Will, I see you've come to join us." Mr. Lecter grinned, his maroon eyes brightening.

"I'm just waiting for your class to start actually, so I guess I'll go ahead and go on over there."

With a nod to the group Will started to go through the cluster the girls had formed, but almost immediately as he began a foot, one who he later realized was Freddie's, was placed in front of his path, sending Will toppling, fully uncontrolled, into the front of his teacher. Instinctively Mr. Lecter caught Will in a tight grip around his forearms- though it did little to soften the impact and left them at a moment's hard collision between their fronts. Once they had regained their balance Will quickly removed himself from his teacher's grip and adjusted his thick framed glasses awkwardly.

"Are you alright Will?" Mr. Lecter questioned, not even bothering to adjust his disheveled clothes.  
  


Will couldn't even manage a response as he searched for words to say so instead of explaining what had just happened and who should be to blame he closed his lips tight, nodded, and without a word walked towards the art room with the giggles of the girls deeds behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the class Will worked on his clay sculpture with shaky hands, too nervous to even lift his gaze from the task at hand. He had already predicted what he would see if he did- Mr. Lecter's concerning gaze washing over him. It wasn't far from the truth. As Mr. Lecter walked around examining and praising each student's work his eyes would repeatedly dart to where Will sat. To bring up the event publicly would definitely cause Will humiliation and unwanted attention from the surrounding classmates. Perhaps a one-on-one, if accepted, would be suitable for him. 

Will had dipped his hand into a small container filled with lukewarm water and placed it onto his sculpture when Mr. Lecter approached him with clear intentions on his mind. It made Will even more the nervous.

"Your sculpture is looking excellent Will- almost like the picture you drew of it beforehand."

Will eyed him with disagreement whilst continuing to try to smooth out whatever it is he was making. "I more or less want to pick it up and throw it at a wall." He murmured, eyes burning with discomfort and embarrassment of how terrible it looked.

"Well don't do that."

They exchanged glances as Will sighed, giving Mr. Lecter a moment to gather his words. Once he had he leaned against the side of Will's table, making it a point for few or more to not hear. 

"If it were not a bother I'd like to see you after school today to discuss a few things."

"After school?" Will questioned, shifting in his seat at the thought of being alone, with him, talking. 

"I do not wish to make you late for your next class." He paused, adding, "It would also allow us to speak more privately."

Will swallowed, a lump forming in his throat.

"After school- yeah, sure." 

Pleased Mr. Lecter rose from where he was and smiled gently, leaving Will to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

When the final bell rang and dismissed the students Will waited an extra 5 minutes before heading over to the art room to ensure that the room would be empty and that they'd be alone for the most part. With a steady hand Will opened the door and closed it behind him, listening to it slowly squeak at its hinges before entering the full view of the room. A sight escaped him as he reassured himself that everything that was going to happen, or that could happen, would be find and that _he_ would be fine. All of it would be fine. Upon having heard the entry Mr. Lecter emerged from his office and beckoned Will to come over to him.

"Hello Will. I was almost upon the suspicion that you wouldn't come."

Walking over to him Will spoke, "I sort of got out of class late and had to put a few books in my locker- sorry for the late entry."

"There is no need to be sorry Will, you know that." 

Mr. Lecter had positioned a chair at the side of his desk for Will to use and once he had seated himself, motioning with a hand towards the opposite chair, Will did too as well. 

"Now." Mr. Lecter began, crossing a leg over the other. "What happened yesterday was very concerning-"

"I didn't mean to do that, you know, fall on you. I must have tripped by accident or something."

"We both know that is not true, Mr. Graham. I saw what happened clearly. I would have enforced a punishment upon them, but I fear that would have only made things worse for you in the long run."

Will removed his backpack silently and placed it in between his legs on the floor, feeling more comfortable now that the ice had been broken.

"I should've stayed away. It wouldn't have happened if I had."

Mr. Lecter leaned back in his chair and tilted his head, eyeing his student with a look of caution. 

"I wouldn't prefer it that way Will. I do enjoy the likes of your company."

Will didn't believe him. How could he? If that were true then he would be a lot more interactive with him, inside and outside of class. Maybe Mr. Lecter did have a sympathy card, but now Will didn't want it. Having no response he remained silent and leaned back in his chair mutely, scanning the room before returning his gaze back to Mr. Lecter's whom had never stopped watching him. Mr. Lecter uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees for stability.

"Not all things are apparent Will, especially when they can cause serious complications." The man leaned in even further, almost a breath space away as he trailed his hand up the inside of Will's thigh, stopping once Will was sure he had lost control of his breathing. 

Nothing good could come out of this, nothing. Will was nothing. Unexperienced and purely hopeless in the eyes of many in including his own. There would only be accidents and Will was certain of it. 

"I-I'm not good enough for you." He stuttered, eyes darting from the hand to Mr. Lecter's entire frame. "One of the girls, they could be better. Would be better. I don't know much." 

"Will." Hannibal rumbled, the vibrations transferring from him into Will's chilled veins. "I do not want them. I do not want any of them. I only want you and what you can offer of every ounce of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy moment between a teacher and his student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First steamy moment of the series.  
> There will be plentiful more to come if I continue writing from this point on.
> 
> I do hope you've enjoyed this far and are interested in seeing what happens next.
> 
> Author's side- notes:  
> Writing these are good exercises. I know they're not entirely perfect and long like most are, but they seem quite satisfactory to me. If you've found any pleasure in reading these I would highly appreciate the feedback. It's what influences me to continue writing these.

    Will leaned further in his chair, far enough to allow his legs to be spread out for Mr. Lecter to reach in between him. He didn't know how long he'd last. His arousal had dwindled when he had first entered the building, but now it was highly evident against his tight jeans.   
  
"Will." Mr. Lecter purred, spreading a hand against the younger man's clothed erection causing Will to moan through his clenched teeth. "I didn't realize you were _this_ fond of me." Carefully he unbuttoned and unzipped Will's pants and pulled them down, enough to where Will's erection was entirely visible and straining against his grey boxer briefs. "Allow me to make you more comfortable." Gently underneath and around the curve of Will's ass and picked up him with ease, placing him front first on his lap.

" _Mr. Lecter_." Will groaned, squirming in his grip.

"Please, Will, call me Hannibal." Hannibal murred, his own erection rubbing against the parts of Will's body that was connected to his own.

"Hannibal, please, I-I don't know how much longer I can last before I-" Will swallowed, grinding himself into Hannibal's lap.

Without a single word Hannibal snaked his hand through the hole in Will's briefs and grabbed his member, roughly pumping it methodically to deter Will from releasing too soon.

"Oh god, Hannibal." Will whimpered, his hands moving frantically about tothe girth of Hannibal's thighs to his chest and belly. It felt good- too good. Will never thought that his arousal would get any worse than the nights he spent with the thoughts of Hannibal roughly fucking him into the oblivion, but now, here he was, resting his head against his teacher's shoulder, breathing hard and moaning with each tug  as his mind went overboard with ecstasy whilst the man himself groaned too in each response of Will's.   
  
Hannibal slowed down his movements and pushed away the sweat drenched hair out of Will's face, forcing their lips to meet momentarily before pulling away. "Is this how you imagined it Will? Me roughly jerking you off as that lovely ass of yours lightly grinds against my hard cock? I'm sure it was much _more_ explicit don't you agree?"  


"Y-yes." Will choked, arching up against Hannibal's grip as it tightened.

"I knew you were a naughty boy, _Will_. Appearing so shy and innocent." Hannibal pushed Will back down onto his lap and abruptly stroked him one last time, forcing Will's arousal to surge through him as he came violently into Hannibal's hand. Exhaustion overtook him almost too quickly and he pushed his head into Hannibal's chest, allowing himself to move with his teacher's rapid breathing. Somewhere in the midst of it all Hannibal had came to, and to Will's disappointment he hadn't been paying attention enough to see how Hannibal had reacted to doing it. 

Once the fog had partially cleared from Will's head he lightly gripped the fabric of Hannibal's shirt, moving his fingers down against it until his hands came back to rest at Hannibal's thighs. "S-sorry, Hannibal." Will stammered as he eyed the mess of them both. 

"Will, do not apologize. You were as perfect as I had thought you'd be. Go into my office and get yourself cleaned up, it's nothing we can't fix."   
  
Will acknowledged Hannibal with a jerky nod and rose from Hannibal's lap, swiftly moving to his teacher's office as told to do so.   
  
"And Will," Hannibal's voice rised, making sure that Will heard him. "As you have shown an interest in me, I have plenty more to offer you if you so as to need it."

 And Will did. They both knew that Hannibal didn't even need to question it.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal invites Will over for dinner and steamy things ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates. I haven't been as lucky to write them during study hall, but today I was able to come up with this.  
> Smut ensues.  
> I really do hope you enjoy this piece.

     Will clasped his hands between his legs as he sat on Mr. Lecter's- No, _Hannibal's_ couch. After the intimate moment between the two of them Will was immediately proposed, by Hannibal, about the idea of having dinner together at Hannibal's home, though he was given strict instructions and timing to avoid any suspicions. The ability to cook was not always a quality Will had been intrigued by, but when he watched Hannibal, talent and all, that immediately changed. It came to Hannibal with ease and skill the same way art did, even engaging Will in conversation as he worked to impress Will with a foreign, yet delightful meal. Will wasn't too surprised to say the least when he found it incredibly savoring.   
  
"Would you like something to drink Will? I suppose distributing wine to you would be an unfavorable idea."   
  
Will chuckled, relaxing at the softness of Hannibal's voice as he spoke from the depths of the kitchen. "Water is fine, though I would prefer whiskey."  
  
Hannibal emerged from the kitchen carrying two glasses that contained water, for Will, and a concoction of red wine for himself. As he sat down carefully he handed Will his drink, allowing their fingers to brush against one another in the exchange. Needless to say simple touches as that shot electricity down Will's veins.   
  
"I am sorry Will. It's probably best if I don't enable you with such liquor, considering your age."

Will took a sip of his drink and sighed loudly, relinquishing the simplicity of the taste. "Age does not determine maturity- at least for most of the time unless you are thinking in regards to your wine."

"Indeed. Age means nothing, but time and experience do. Once you determine the time spent on a particular being you get a hint as to when it is an appropriate time for the acts you wish to exert."

"And what acts may those be?" Will teased, leaning over to place his glass on the fine, polished coffee table in front of them. 

"I'm sure you're well aware Will." Hannibal remarked, also moving to place his empty glass next to Will's before turning to face him.

The setting was lit with intentions, only a few dull lamps were set on which left a yellow glow lingering on their frames.

Will swallowed. Hard.

This house was perfect, expensive. Intricate decor hung throughout the house and even the furniture had to be just as pricey, heck, even more so. Hannibal himself was a reflection of this. Orderly, high priced in taste, and intricate in his ways, yet he had chosen Will. Will was barely half of those things.

"Will." Hannibal interrupted, pulling Will from his troubling thoughts. 

"Sorry." Will cracked, clearing his throat. "I got side tracked."

Hannibal's face grew with concern, his eyes sternly gazing at Will's. "Would you like to go home?"

Will's heart thudded, his mere nerves showing themselves through a small tremor in his lips and appendages. "I, uh, I-I was wondering if maybe I could stay? If you don't mind that is. I know you're busy and you probably have better things to do than.." His voiced trailed off. He craved Hannibal. He wanted more, wanted to see more. He had motive coming here, as did Hannibal by inviting him. If he hadn't that would have clearly declared where they stood. But where did they stand now?

Hannibal had sensed the tension in the air before he tenderly hooked Will under his knees and pulled him onto his lap like he did their first time, gradually making their lips crash with one another. Will grunted softly as Hannibal switched their positions, placing Will back first onto the couch which allowed Hannibal to hover over him and mildly rut into Will as they continued to kiss more roughly this time. With one hand Will reached up and grasped Hannibal by the neck and used his other to press hard against where his own erection strained against his jeans, leaving him groaning and curling his toes in pleasure. Hannibal removed Will's hand to replace with his own, outlining the hard member with his precise fingers. 

"If you're needing something Will all you have to do is ask." Hannibal purred, lowering his head to suck harshly onto the junction of Will's neck. 

Will whimpered moving both of his hands to grip around Hannibal's muscled forearms. "H-Hannibal, please, I need you."

"You need me how, Will?" Hannibal breathed, unbuttoning his own shirt as he continued to leave marks on Will's neck.

"In every way, please, _Hannibal_." Will whined.

By the time Will had finished his sentence Hannibal had already removed his shirt, efficiently removed his trousers, and began to do the same on Will additionally until they were both stripped down to their fit boxer briefs. Will nearly moaned at the sight of him, his triggered pre-come smearing against his boxers. With teasing fingers Hannibal pulled Will's boxer's down to release his erect member and, without delay, pulled down his own to reveal his perfectly curved thick cock, something of a sure promise to Will's soon to be pleasure. Hannibal gave Will a sloppy kiss before reaching over towards the side-table and opened the drawer, digging in it to retrieve a conveniently placed bottle of lubricant.  With a _click_ he swiftly opened it, covered himself thoroughly in it and then rubbed the remainders off of his fingers onto Will's hole, provoking a gasp from Will.

"It is usually best to prepare before doing an act such as this, but I have foretelling sense that you'd prefer it otherwise _Will_." Hannibal rumbled, gripping the base of his cock to tease up against the outer rim of Will's ass before quickly thrusting the tip of it in with one precise movement, triggering Will to arch up from the base of the couch. Without delay Hannibal pushed it in further, prompting Will to cry out in distress before pausing to allow Will to adjust to the amount he was given. 

"Fuck, Hannibal, I feel so full." Will mewled, his eyes clenched firmly. 

"And you feel _so  wonderfully tight_ around my cock _Will_." Hannibal growled, gripping Will underneath his legs to push them up against Will's chest and over Hannibal's shoulders, enabling him to press closer and moving slightly deeper into him. "I can't wait to see that tight hole of yours leak out the load I've been saving you." With a deep, accented groan Hannibal pushed the rest in and withdrew, his thrusts beginning in slow movements as he lined his body up with Will's, kissing Will's lips every time he pushed inwards feeling the muscle tighten around him. Between them Will's aching cock rubbed against Hannibal's tufted underbelly and began to bob  vigorously as Hannibal instantly quickened his pace, squelching sounds filling the quiet living area as well the sound of moans, groans, and the couch- which seemingly rocked harshly and jerked at the sudden change of their sex. Will's legs grew tired and dropped from Hannibal's shoulders, but were gripped and placed to wrap around Hannibal's waist as his determination for release egged him on. 

"Hannibal, I-I don't know how much longer I'm going to last." Will choked, his breathing hard and rapid. 

Hannibal pressed forward and brushed his lips against Will's, gently biting his tongue and interchanging several more salivated kisses that drove Will's arousal to a higher place of bliss. "You've been such a good boy for me Will, taking my cock so readily and fully." Hannibal ceased his thrusting and took Will into his hand, violently jerking him off until Will moaned in abundance and came hard against Hannibal's hand and his belly. Will's mind reeled with ecstasy and Hannibal directly resumed his actions, his cock swelling with arousal until Will's spastic muscles  wrung it out, his thick seed finally spilling deeply into Will's convulsing body.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit terrible at writing smutty/steamy scenes, my apologies. I'm good at visualizing, but not so much writing it out. 
> 
> Author Request: If you've enjoyed thus far or like these kinds of scenes anyways be sure to leave a comment with such. They leave me with terms of motivation to continue writing on this little fic.

Will's eyelids were heavy with exhaustion as he tried to open them for the first time in _who knows_ how many hours. He was incredibly sore. His limbs ached and, more noticeably, so did his ass. With a few more stressed blinking his eyes subtly began to adjust to the dark of the room before he realized a the change in scenery. Hannibal had somehow managed to transfer the both of them into his own bedroom, how he did so was beyond Will and the thought of how he did it didn't remain persistent for very long.  Instead he focused on the warmth behind him, Hannibal's arm lightly wrapped around and resting on Will's stomach, and the man's light breathing. Will had thought of this many times in his own bed at night, how good it will feel to be next to him, and, rest assured, it was even more the pleasant. 

Will slowly pushed himself closer against the man behind him and stopped when Hannibal began to rouse from his sleep, a slight rumble coming from him. Hannibal, too, blinked hard and wiped the sleep from his eyes with one hand whilst settling Will closer to him with the other, instinctively rutting against Will at a steady pace.   
  
"Will." Hannibal rumbled, inclining his head to faintly suck on Will's neck, outlining the previous bites and marks with his tongue.   
  
"Hannibal," Will breathed, his heart beat speeding up. "I don't think I can take another round through _that_ way."  
  
"Don't you worry Will, I have a better solution for now." 

Hannibal slid his arm from Will's stomach and hovered on top of him, lining them up to where their sizes didn't make too much of a difference. Will wasn't short by any stretch, but when compared to Hannibal the top of his head reached the bottom of his neck. Once positioned he briefly grinded their cocks together as he bit the bottom of Will's lip, causing Will's legs to jerk up suddenly in the fusion of pleasure. Receiving that as a satisfying sign Hannibal then lowered himself further onto Will, allowing his weight to push heavily onto him without causing Will an excessive amount of displeasure. As Will wrapped a hand around the base of Hannibal's neck and rested the other on his lower chest Hannibal bent one arm beside Will's side, to steady himself, and reached in between them, grasping both of their already dripping cocks in his large hand. In a steady pace, with adjustments, he pumped them both roughly making sure to add varied movements for his pleasure, but more importantly, Will's evolving pleasure. Will wiggled beneath him, filling their air with quieted moans as he bit his lip in an attempt to stop them- in response Hannibal punished him with a brisk bite to the lip, drawing small amounts of blood from the opening. Will yelped in surprise, but it only fueled his arousal.

  
"If I am making you this desperate and horny as we make love Will, I do want to hear it." Hannibal breathed, nuzzling Will in comprehensive means. 

"Yes, Hannibal- Ah, fuck, H-Hannibal-" Will's mewling was cut off as Hannibal pushed himself further into Will's body, violently pumping them both to their breaking points as Will immediately dug crescents into the man's neck and chest. Simultaneously thick strings of cum jutted from their members, covering both of their chests and upper body portions in the sticky residue.   
  
"You're a naughty boy Will." Hannibal growled in a husky voice, wiping the remainders off his chest with his index finger and forcing it to Will's gasping mouth.  
 Will's body buzzed with the after effects of his release as he took the finger without hesitation, licking the length of it and swallowing all that it had on it. With a wet _plop_ Hannibal removed the finger from Will's mouth, satisfied and fascinated by Will's eagerness.  Giving Will a sloppy kiss Hannibal maneuvered off of the bed and into the bathroom where he retrieved a wet hand towel for them to clean themselves before resting furthermore. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot filler for the next chapter.
> 
> Will is impulsive when it comes to his curiosity.

When Will woke Saturday morning in Hannibal's bed he was not presented with the comfort of his presence, instead a pile of neatly folded clothes replaced his spot with a folded note on top. Will frowned at the sight. _Had he done something wrong to cause Hannibal to leave? Heck. Was he even gone for that matter?_  Stiffly Will rolled over to his side and plucked the note from its sitting, opening it with caution as to not miss anything of importance. He was reluctant to read it, his heart speeding up in nervousness, but with a push of reassurance his eyes focused on the neatly written print that was addressed to him.

    _Will, I deeply regret to inform you that I had matters to attend to which explains why I am not by your side this morning. In no scenario is this an excuse to pardon myself from you, you were- are, wonderful. I do not wish you to worry. While you were resting I had enough time to properly wash your clothes before my departure. This wouldn't have entirely been necessary if I didn't have to say that I wouldn't be returning for the rest of the weekend. I am hopeful to expect you early morning on Monday in my classroom to discuss anything that may need to be discussed. Such matters are up to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hannibal_

_I do hope I left you with enough to remind you of me._

  
With an uneasy heart Will pushed himself into a crossed-leg sitting position, closing the note with a slow precision before placing it between his clasped hands. Something wasn't right, it couldn't be. Sure, the letter was made to dispel his doubts, but it was doing anything but that. It only made his thoughts jumble and re-anaylze themselves, his actions, everything that he'd done from the point of their first encounter to that last night that they had been together. It was only _just l_ ast night. Discontent continued to fill him as he climbed off of the bed and clothed himself, decisions clouded his mind with a fog of uncertainty. He should just leave. Leave and hope for the best on Monday morning, because he truly couldn't do anything until that time and he knew that. Will neatly slid the note into his pocket and began to walk out of Hannibal's room when an idea struck him. Whether out of curiosity or satisfaction Will did not know, but his feet led him to Hannibal's drawers that sat furthest against the wall from the bed. With keen eyes Will observed that the very top drawer was open and, with unsure fingers, he warily pulled it open.

Nothing.

There had been nothing in it whatsoever and Will grumbled at himself for his gut feeling that had told him otherwise. To be sure Will reached inside and smoothed his hand over the inside of the grainy texture, still feeling nothing but the emptiness of the drawer itself, that is, until he pulled back. The old antique furniture had damage that Will had not noticed before and as he retrieved his hand back to his side a large splintered piece cut him, slitting the palm of his hand open with ease. Instantly Will cried out and pushed the drawer back into its place, drawing his hand back and clutching it with his other, his shaking fingers digging into the skin around the wound as he examined it. It wasn't deep enough for stitches, he deduced, but it was certainly going to leave one hell of a marking. Will knew it was in his best interest to leave by now and as he rushed out the door he took a double take back at the drawer, not even noticing the remnants of blood that it had left. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a plot filler for the next chapter.
> 
> It's easily seen that Hannibal is going to notice Will's prying, especially with the evidence left behind.  
> The question lies with will Hannibal be intrigued by the sight of Will's blood or punish him for his curiousity?   
> Did Hannibal actually have something in there, but had removed it before leaving Will?   
> What was it that Will was looking for?


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend had left Will feeling isolated without the company of Hannibal. Not a random appearance at his doorstep or text- not that he had told Hannibal his address or exchanged numbers yet anyways.

Will noted that he'd be sure to ask him. __  
  


It was 6 AM when Will drove up to the school, parked, and headed to the art building, surprised to see that Hannibal's car was there and that the lights shined dimly through the window of the front door. Will furrowed his brow in confusion as he pondered the idea further, advancing towards the door in hushed steps.

_No teachers were present at this time, nor any members of the staff._ Will thought, biting his lip. _Maybe Hannibal had expected him to show this early?_

With a shake of his head, Will grasped the door knob and gradually opened it, peeking inside to see a calm Hannibal who leaned over his desk, his focus concentrating only at what he was doing. From the looks of it he had been up all night. Dark rings had formed under his eyes, but his hair was damp from a shower that had only lasted for an appropriate amount of time.

_Why was he up so late and why had he not been able to see him soon?_  
  
"I wasn't expecting you this early Will." Hannibal called out, his back still turned.

"Something in me urged me to come." Will replied, closing the door with a sharp pull of his hand. _Shit._ Will cringed, forgetting that his hand was still sore and trying to heal from the drawer incident. He inspected it, found no damage to the healing process, and shoved it into his pocket, strolling to where Hannibal was occupied. "Should I leave?"

"That would be out of question, Will. As a matter of fact I'm pleased you came this early. You should listen to your instincts more often."

Will scoffed. "My instincts aren't always right." He mumbled, trudging over to Hannibal's side more closely but far enough to prevent any tension.

Hannibal paused at this , setting his pencil down on his unfinished work before turning to Will, his eyes soft but unrevealing. "Tell me Will, what do your instincts coax you to do?"

Will swallowed, fingering the side of Hannibal's desk with his free hand as a way of avoiding Hannibal's gaze. "My instincts are just that- Instincts, impulses, mainly fueled by a subconscious amount of primal need, urge, and curiosity."

Hannibal licked his lips and inched closer, the distance between them now a breath space away. "And what curiosity might you have to cause such a lovely laceration such as this?" He grabbed Will by the wrist and tugged his hand free from the safety of his pocket, moving it up to where Will's palm faced upwards to expose the wound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger was in order and Hannibal's reaction will be revealed very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Will didn't know what to say to him. He didn't want to tell him that he had cut himself on Hannibal's furniture for a reason that was not known to him. So, instead, Will tried pulling his hand away which only provoked Hannibal in gripping it harder, pulling Will even closer than he was before, their bodies touching slightly at a lower angle.

"Did you not think I would notice the mess you left on my furniture, Will? Especially as some of it dripped in patterns on my carpet." The free hand that had not been gripping Will's wrist shifted to Will's hip where Hannibal then fingered the hem of Will's jeans.

Despite both of their efforts they could tell that one another were both getting easily aroused by the close proximity of each other.

Will felt his cock twitch in earnest as a response. "I- I didn't mean too. I know I shouldn't have pried through your things Hannibal, it was very rude of me to do that, but curiosity, my instincts, got the best of me." 

Hannibal released his grip on Will's wrist and replaced both of his hands around Will's ass, clutching him harshly and pulling him forward to rut their fronts together in a hard, prolonged manner. A growl sounded from Hannibal as the friction burned. "I should punish you Will, but honestly I'm too hard to pass another opportunity with you up." Hannibal walked backwards into his chair as he pulled Will along with him, his long fingers digging into the curls of Will's hair as he forced him down onto his knees in front of him. "Except in this case you're going to be a very good boy for me." Removing his belt Hannibal pulled down his trousers and his undergarments, allowing his thick cock to bob freely in front of Will's head. Will licked his lips in anticipation and opened his mouth as he got the cue from Hannibal, taking half of it's length before jerking back as he choked at the foreignness of the action. Hannibal only tightened his grip, groaning as he forced Will back onto him but further this time, rocking his hips in his own eagerness. It took Will a few times before he had found a technique to adjust to Hannibal's size, but as soon as he did adjust Hannibal took no time in giving him a breather. Heavy amounts of strings of saliva hung from Hannibal's cock as he pounded himself into Will's mouth relentlessly, his thrusts becoming erratic as he began to near his end. The only warning Will received was a strangled groan and a quick tug to his hair before Hannibal's cock twitched and released his load into Will's mouth, keeping him there as he ensured that Will swallowed every amount without waste. 

And he did.

Will mewled as Hannibal's grip loosened on his head, his fingers now stroking through his messy curls. Hannibal let out a deep moan of satisfaction as he petted him. 

A mixture of bitterness and saltiness was left in Will's mouth once he had removed his lips from Hannibal's cock, leaving him to wipe away at the remainders. Despite Hannibal's release Will was still in need of his own, his cock throbbing against the inside of his jeans in necessity. _Hopefully_ , Will thought, _no form of self-satisfaction was his punishment._

"I suppose we should do with your little situation too Will, especially since you were so good at your form of punishment- If you'd even call it that." Hannibal encouraged, purring his words. He grabbed Will by his arm and tugged him into the chair with him, settling Will face front, _again_ , on his lap, a favored position for them. "I want to see you rut harshly against me Will, paint the inside of your jeans while thinking about how badly you want me to jerk you off in the way you like it so well."

Will didn't protest nor question Hannibal. All he could think about was how painfully aroused he was and how wonderful it felt to hear Hannibal purring dirty encouragements into his ear as he desperately dry humped him until the very moment ecstasy had taken over. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Wow, it has been a while since I've updated. I've been thinking about how I would write this next chapter and I'm pleased with doing a version this way to keep up the pace with the story.

To much of Will's refusal Hannibal had sent him home toll free, informing his other teachers via email that Will would be assisting him throughout the entire day. In all actuality Will sat at home, laying on his side on top of his bed while resisting the urge to text Hannibal. Before Will had left, Hannibal and him exchanged numbers, making it easier for them to communicate rather than doing so at school or when he went to Hannibal's house.

Will scrolled through the apps on his phone before finally going to his contacts list and tapping on Hannibal's contact, which was named L for simplicity and to avoid, for the most part, any suspicion.

 

I hope I'm not interrupting you, but I have something to ask? -Will

Not at all Will. What is this question you wish to ask? -H

 

Will paused and bit his lower lip, transitioning to lay on his back with his free arm resting behind his head for support. Will wasn't sure if he should ask or if Hannibal would even answer, but with a deep sigh he tried anyways.

 

I didn't get to ask earlier this morning, but why were you gone last weekend? Was it something to do with a relative? -Will

I don't mean to trouble you Will, but the matters at which I had to attend to were very personal. I cannot say much more, truly. -H

 

Will rubbed a hand over his face, clenching his eyes hard before responding.

 

Hannibal, is these matters you were attending to sexual? If I was a form of outlet for you on puzzled feelings.. -Will

That is not the case. It is true Will, we don't know much about one another other than the time we've spent bared, but do know that I am only loyal to one. No side parties are or will ever be involved. I do hope that you believe me on that. When the time comes I will be more than happy to implore you with such details, but until that time I must ask you to remain patient. -H

 

Despite his pressings Will felt bad at Hannibal's remark. Would he really think that Hannibal was capable of using him in that way? What did he take him for? He had given him more than anyone ever has, yet he questioned his motives.

 

I deeply apologize for my insincerity. My thoughts always get the best of me- and my curiosity, as I've told you.  You've been very attentive to me and I appreciate every ounce of it, having never been given that before. Is there a way we could learn more about one another, perhaps through dinner if you wouldn't mind? I'm not the best cook and my parents, who are rarely here but have been known to show up now and again, could have the indecency of showing up at a unpleasant time if things were to escalate. -Will

There's no need to apologize Will, I understand how you must be feeling. And you deserve every bit of attentiveness. It would be my pleasure to make dinner for us at my home and it would be _very_ unpleasant to have your parents come home while you're moaning underneath the weight of me now wouldn't it? -H

Will's face reddened with shyness and arousal as he read the words of the last sentence, feeling his blood move south. It didn't take much to turn him on when it came to Hannibal's sly talk.

 

Mmm. By your slow response it appears that just a few words gets you nice and ready for me, isn't that right Will? Tonight at 9, my place. Be sure not to pleasure yourself until then. Once we're done getting to know each other more I'll gladly give you your reward if you do good for me. -H

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: If you've enjoyed thus far or like anything specific be sure to tell me in the comments! It really gives me motivation to continue writing this. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quickie before I do my AP homework. *hisses*  
> Hope you enjoy!

The fresh aroma of Hannibal's time consuming delicacy overwhelmed Will as he entered through the front door to Hannibal's home, smoothing out the creases in his dark green and black plaid shirt. Will spent several hours previously rummaging through his closet to find something nice to wear for a good impression, but, finding nothing, he angrily removed his common attire- a plaid shirt- from its hanger and pulled on a fresh pair of dark wash blue jeans. 

Removing his shoes with a _thud_  Will swiftly walked into the kitchen to see a busy Hannibal. Expensive spices were dashed onto the meal with precision, even as Hannibal looked away to give Will a gentle smile and greeting. 

"Please sit Will, dinner is almost ready." 

Will did as he was told. Clearing his throat Will spoke with an awkward and nervous tone, unaware of why those two emotions had decided to conflict with him. "I couldn't find anything nice to wear."

Hannibal glanced over his shoulder quickly before adding the final ingredient, taking notice of Will's unusual behavior. "You look more than fine Will- even a simple t-shirt would have sufficed."

A flush of red crept up Will's neck and he gripped at it in dismissal. With a _click_ Hannibal turned off the stove and removed the sizzling skillet to a side burner to cool. "I hope you're hungry Will, there's enough for the both of us but I must warn you, it is quite _filling_."

Will slid his hands down in between his legs to rest them there, gripping at his inner thigh to suppress his slow, oncoming need. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can." Hannibal winked, turning from Will to collect two plates from the cabinet, and an appropriate amount of silverware, before placing them near the skillet, evenly distributing the dinner and utensils for the both of them. "Bon appétit." Hannibal smiled, handing Will his plate before settling his own in front of him. 

Throughout most of their time eating the main noises made were the clinking of silverware and the infrequency of small talk. Will couldn't help but grip himself through his pants as he shifted in his seat, his nervousness and unconscious wants making themselves quite evident. He didn't have too much trouble when it came to controlling himself when he was around Hannibal at school, but why did it have to spur now? Was it the fact that they were alone? That anything and anytime could happen? 

Hannibal chewed a piece of his meal quietly as he eyed Will over, noticing, once again, that he was still acting rather strange, but he automatically knew what the cause could be. "Have you restrained from pleasing yourself all day, Mr. Graham?" 

Will gripped his cock through his jeans with one hand and rested his elbow on the kitchen table with the other. "Y-yes." He said quietly, his eyes darting from Hannibal to his empty plate. 

"What was that Mr. Graham?" Hannibal murred, leaning slightly forward in his chair while parting his lips.

"Yes Mr. Lecter." Will responded, but louder this time.

"Is that why you're rubbing yourself through your jeans right now Mr. Graham?" Hannibal continued, getting up from his chair elegantly before walking over to the side of the table to get a better look at Will and where his hand was placed. Will did not remove his hand, even as Hannibal leaned against the table, locking his eyes on where it was placed. "That's very improper of you." He purred.

"Is it?" Will mocked, leaning back against the chair and spreading his legs slightly to give Hannibal a better view, slowly grasping and rubbing his cock until it was fully erect.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from the dead to hopefully continue with my frustratingly short chapters as you continue to enjoy this fic.

Hannibal's eyes were dark and he allowed his tongue to wet his lower lip. "I was confident we'd be able to finish dinner before we had one another to taste, but your obvious eagerness is  _very_  distracting Mr. Graham." Will let out a noise that could be determined only as proof as to how much his blood had thickened in parts. His once muddled mind that rarely became clear was now focused on only on the pressure and sensation of his nerves that ached too blissfully for one thing in particular. "Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?" His teacher asked, rubbing a hand up the inner length of Will's thigh, stopping inches short from where his student's cock was visible.

A knock at the door interrupted Will before he could answer.

Will's heart was no longer dulled from the state his mind was in. It raced in his chest and he pushed Hannibal's hand away in fear, his eyes darting from his teacher's to an escape route. He didn't need to get caught here. Not now and not ever.

Hannibal quickly grabbed Will by his forearm and motioned his head towards a maze of a hallway. Will didn't know which would lead to his bedroom but he'd rather be stuck in a random room elsewhere than to be in this same room with whomever was hoping to enter and be in Hannibal's presence. Quietly Will moved around him, glancing at the door and to his teacher again, before stepping light from beyond the eyes of anyone. 

Hannibal cleared his throat, looked at the watch on his hand, and moved to the door, opening it with a calm visage. If anyone could take on an unaffected persona it was him. 

"Ah, Mr. Lecter. I am sorry to disturb you at such an hour."

"No need to be apologetic. Needs are not correlated to the time. How may I help you Mr. Chilton?" 

Hannibal was surprised to see the Principal of the school standing promptly on the porch of his home. They were no stranger to one another and knew each other well, but home visits were rarely an occasion they shared.

"Before myself and others started to begin to jumping to conclusions I thought it best to approach you first, knowing you have a friendship with this particular student and, well, have him in your class for starters. It's about Mr. Will Graham?"

"Oh?" Hannibal remarked, trying to keep his tone constant. "Yes, Mr. Graham. I do have him as a student in one of my higher classes. What is this concern or topic you wish to share with me?" 

"We have reason to believe that many are intending him harm. More staff members may be involved, who knows. These rumors have begun to shed into the halls quite frequently now in the past week and I was hoping that perhaps you would have some insight on this. Has he been acting strange at all? Or different beyond his normal actions?"

Hannibal paused to appear as if he were thinking then replied confidently. "No. Not at all. He has been acting his typical self, although he has had some issues with other students. Could they be the reasoning behind this?"

Mr. Chilton's facial expression seemed worried and he nodded. "Could be. If you'd be so kind as to report to me tomorrow morning on these  _issues_ he has had that would be very beneficial." The man paused, sniffing the air deeply. "Are you cooking dinner again Hannibal? You do have a sophisticated sense of taste." 

Hannibal smiled gently, giving the man a nod. "I will gladly do that- and yes. Tonight's luxury is a rather fleshy and nourishing one. Soft to the tongue. Sadly it is a specialty I only allow myself to enjoy."

Mr. Chilton chucked. "One mustn't give away their secrets now. Have a good night, Mr. Lecter."

"And you." Hannibal replied before closing the door. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to attempt to make this chapter longer, but given the content of this chapter what occurs made it too good to not make it a stopping point for the next chapter. I will try to be updating every few days and thus I hope you enjoy! Comments are highly welcomed and appreciated as motivation!

It took a few minutes before Will felt it was safe to enter back into Hannibal’s view and instead of venturing further into the hallway, or into a different room as Hannibal had insisted upon, he had stayed nearby to take ear of the conversation. He knew that Hannibal had already known he would have done that anyways.

Hannibal was calm, at least on the outside, and when he began to speak to Will the boy knew that Hannibal would not be satisfied with just any petty answer from him. “Is there something you’d like to tell me Will?” Hannibal asked, walking towards him to stop at a good distance for any casual conversation. Not too close and not too far.

Will started but shut his mouth as soon as it opened, thinking over his words. “If there was something important to tell you I would have told you.” He finally said, rolling his shoulders casually. He knew he didn’t sound very confident in his answer. He was half hard and it continued to subdue now that Hannibal did not take on a hungered approach to him now. He wanted to blame his answer on that but he knew better.

Hannibal stared at him in silence, his jaw clenching with not anger but puzzlement. “I have enough interest and partake in you to have you sleep beside me in my bed yet you do not feel that you can share your experiences and thoughts more so with me? Believe it or not I do care more for you than for what we can provide physically with one another.” 

Will remained silent, too embarrassed to even look upon him.

“I do realize you’re not very sociable Will, I can understand that, but you have me to trust and besides, we do need to trust one another. We have a bigger secret hidden amongst those who stare openly upon us who would never have a second thought about what we really are with one another. Now tell me, or things may get difficult, what Mr. Chilton was referring to.”

Will clenched his jaw hard trying to find the words to spit out of his mouth, but when he did he did muster up the courage to speak to him, but not to look him in the eyes. “It’s nothing, seriously, Hannibal. They don’t mean physical harm, I’m sure. Not yet anyways. For now those people, those girls in your class, they have just been gathering the horde of people who find me weird or strange to comment about my demeanor and my interests. A few pushes in the hallway, laughs directed towards me, nothing more.” 

Hannibal nodded and he recalled the first weeks of school where that particular group of girls had tripped him. I’m sure they’ve done more. He thought and the idea angered him that someone would be so cruel to someone so brilliant and different in the best of ways. It made him interesting beyond words that he could think up. “I will have to report the bullying, Will. Mr. Chilton has already addressed that, but I will try to keep as much of the complexity out of it as I can for your sake. I cannot be there to protect you always from their actions.”

Will nodded jerkily in agreement. 

“For now all I can provide you with is my counsel if you need of it and, as for lunch, I’d like you to continue to be in my presence. At least there I have control. And you always have my number if you’re in a class or wandering the halls and something upsetting occurs.”

 

Wandering through the hallways after the 5th period bell had rang Will thought back to last night. Sure, he was disappointed that they couldn’t of have another intimate moment that would continue to swirl in Will’s clouded dreams of the night, but then again Hannibal had offered him something just as important- stability. He had someone to talk to, which he had already done beforehand, but now that he had actual permission so-to-speak he felt more compelled to let Hannibal know what his true thoughts were- The thoughts that nagged at the back of his head or brought him into a state of crippling anxiety. The ones that made him question the status of his mentality. It would take time for him to crawl into that welcoming space and to let Hannibal know more of him, but that time would come quickly. He was hopeful of that. 

Finally passing through the east wing, through the student center, and into the west wing he walked quicker to finally come face to face with his locker. It was lunch time, meaning the hallways were crowded with groups of people moving to and from to get to wherever they needed to, or wanted to, and Will didn’t notice that a group of girls, consisting of a few popular males, were watching him intensely. He was too focused on spinning the knob to get from one number to the next before his locker opened and when it did he immediately regretted his decision and stumbled back, dropping all of his books and ultimately falling onto his rear in surprise as blood shot out at him. 

Large flies zoomed out of their containment and, in a panic, Will scrambled to his feet and touched his face, noticing that strings and spots of blood had covered it. He then scrambled to his feet, making strange noises of shock, and wiped his face with his hands while peering inside what used to be his organized locker.   
Somehow someone had managed to fit a bloodied skull with short antlers and rotting raven fur into his locker and across the base of the deer’s skull read “Ravenstag” with a muddled print after that first word. He leaned closer to that muddled second word and realized it said fucker. 

Ravenstag fucker. 

Will’s faced burned with embarrassment, disgust, and tears threatened to pour from his eyes. The passersbys in the hallway gasped, screamed, and shouted in alert but in the fuzz of the distance he could hear a group running down the hall, laughing and making crude comments about him. All he could do was stare at the remnants of this creature that they had taken the time to create to an alike representation of his well known, and common amongst his waking dreams, Ravenstag that he had shown in every public piece of art and writing he was able to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop. After days of pondering here is the next chapter. I apologize for any spelling mistakes or anything of that sort. My brain practically skips over them even if I reread it multiple times. I'm attempting to make these chapters longer and longer, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless! I feel like there's a lot of plotting I need to add in somewhere along the line. This fic may be pretty long from my assumptions.
> 
> Also, commenting is highly appreciated! Thanks for reading and continuing to read this fic!   
> Suggestions are always appreciated also.

“I swear it was there.” Will pleaded, resting his head in the palm of his hands.

After the incident he slammed his locker as fast as he was able and darted through the hallways, ignoring all of the weird looks he received, and staggered into the principal’s office to a startled Mr. Chilton who was busy staring blankly at the screen of his computer. Word for word Will explained what happened, slurring his words in a jumble to try and spit the story out as fast and, once he finished, Mr. Chilton stood up hastily out of his chair and exited his office, telling Will that he’d be back as quickly as possible.

Seconds passed and then seconds turned to minutes.

When it seemed like Mr. Chilton wouldn’t be returning at all he finally returned, opening the door and gently closing it behind him. Will furrowed his brow in wonder. Was he not disgusted by the arrangement that was made in his locker?

“Mr. Graham, I would like to believe you, especially since your face is covered in…” Mr. Chilton gestured vaguely at the student’s face. “Whatever that is, but I looked in your locker and in others and found absolutely nothing.”

“I swear!” Will said sternly, his blue eyes staring into Mr. Chilton’s with nothing but pure belief. “It was there, bloodied and terrible. Students in the hallways laughed and most were startled. No, many were afraid. You must be able to ask them? There were many witnesses.”

“I can ask around Mr. Graham, but I doubt anyone will come forward with any statements to what you’re claiming.”

“The cameras- how about them? Couldn’t you check them and see for yourself?”

“As a smaller school we have had financial issues with our budget. Many of the cameras in the hallways are not working and most are practically non-existent. The hallway that your locker is located in does not have a active camera Mr. Graham. I am sorry to disappoint you on that aspect.”

“What about this then?” Will motioned to the blood on his hands and the dried plasma that covered his face in clumps and smears. He had almost forgotten about it until now as it begged to be scratched and removed from his already oily skin.

Mr. Chilton gave Will a saddened look and at the moment Will knew that he couldn’t do anything to help him. “Mr. Lecter told me about your mishaps with other students, Mr. Graham.” Will’s heart leapt at the mention of his teacher’s name, but he regained his composure. “I know this may be rude asking, but do you know if there is any reason why they treat you so poorly? Do you act out in class or are you intrusive to them?”

Will reared his head back in annoyance. “No, of course not. I keep to myself, Mr. Chilton. I always have. I’m just… different.”

“Well Mr. Graham…” Mr. Chilton paused, but, thinking of nothing more to say, dismissed him. “Go ahead and clean yourself up and head off to class.”

 

* * *

 

Hannibal began to feel a deep pit of worry when Will didn’t show. He looked at his watch and it read 12:37. By now the class had began to pile in a mass but once they were all seated Hannibal turned to look at Will’s seat only to find it empty. Hannibal frowned. Maybe Will is going to be late? Trying to bury his disappoint Hannibal began to call roll, stopping and calling out Will’s name again when he came to it. “Does anyone know where Mr. Graham is?”

Freddie Lounds turned and giggled to the group at her table amidst their conversation they were having during his roll call and spoke out to answer him. “I heard he had a weird freak out Mr. Lecter.” She cooed, shouldering Alana.

“A freak out?” Hannibal questioned.

“He was, you know, running down the halls and screaming and stuff. Who knows?” She shrugged. “Oh, there was blood, too.”

“Blood? Do you know where he is?”

“Yes, all over his face. Who knows how it got there.” Freddie and her group of friends held back their laughter at the comments they began making, recalling the incident from memory. “And I’m not sure. Who would care anyways? He’s strange.”

Hannibal huffed, plopping a stack of papers roughly onto his desk before gripping the edges of it. “Another comment like that and I’ll have you and your friends sent straight to the principal’s office. Bullying is not tolerated, especially not here and you should envy Mr. Graham’s uniqueness, not loathe it. Do I make myself clear?” The class fell silent and, without another word about the topic said, began to work on their projects.  
_Where was he?_  
_Was he alright?_  
Hannibal pondered, running his fingers over the slickness of his phone’s screen. _Would he reply to a text?_   Deciding to test it out he unlocked his device and scrolled to his contacts, double clicking Will’s name so that it opened up into the texting layout.

 _Will, are you alright? If you are too uncomfortable to return to this class during your hours please feel free to drop by after school at any time. I will be finishing up work here late into the night and will be expecting at least some sort of word from you, though I would rather see you in person so that I may be able to talk to you about what I have heard. You know you can confide in me._  
-H

Hannibal ran a hand through his neatly groomed hair and peeked at his phone again but still, nothing.

Hannibal sent another message.

_Will, it is important that you do not seek harm for yourself. I cannot stop you but I hope you will think twice and bring yourself and your mind to safely to me. Please meet me here after school or I may try and have to find your living location. That would be inconvenient for the both of us I am sure._

-H

Hannibal’s shock of worry intensified when his phone speedily buzzed back after the second message. After reading it, however, his worry lessened.

 

_Expect me after school, Hannibal, and I am sorry for not showing up to class even though I know I’ll be penalized for skipping through the education board if I’m not careful. Hopefully you can put my mind to ease._

-W   

Hannibal locked his phone, satisfied with his student’s remark. He still yearned to learn more about Will as they both had much to learn about one another. Some things were obvious. They both had an interest in art. They both were intellectuals in a town full of impossible people. They were both different. Different in a way that people could not imagine, yet when they glanced so simply at Will they could read it on him. They didn’t know how he was different but they just knew he was. Hannibal had a much easier time masking his differences from the world around him but he wondered if Will could sense their alikeness. Could Will also sense the darkness in him, too?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update this time. I've been trying to keep a steady day pace, but here is another chapter as usual.   
> I'm doing my best to keep the flare going and I do hope it isn't getting rather boring.  
> I do hope to resolve all issues and unknown things by the end which, to my view, will be a long ways down the line.
> 
> And, as usual, feel free to leave suggestions, or message me them, and comments are highly appreciated!

Will bore no signs of the bloodied mess from earlier today when he stalked carefully over to the art building, ensuring no one had followed, and entered. His hands, however, trembled and his outward appearance was darty- paranoid. One hand gripped the bend in his arm and Hannibal sat quietly in his chair until Will had walked down the ramp and planted himself onto the chair that Hannibal had so often put there for Will’s comfort for “after school sessions” and so there Will sat, staring at his not-so-idle hands.

Hannibal reached out and placed a hand on Will’s knee, giving it a firm squeeze. “Will.”  
Will flinched at his touch and let his tired eyes meet his teacher’s. Hannibal sensed that Will was holding back an array of motions but he didn’t want to push him past a comfortable point to release them. He wouldn’t force Will to do anything he didn’t want to either, despite his personal urges to do so. “Will, can you tell me what happened?” Hannibal lowered his head and moved closer to Will hoping to give him comfort. His hand still rested on the boy.

“I-I.” Will paused and swallowed hard, blinking back tears that threatened to creep from him. He sniffled. “I have never done what others have done unto me.” Will declared, his voice displaying a trim of his emotion. “It doesn’t make sense.”

The first words out of Freddie Lound’s mouth had made Hannibal irritated but now he grew furious. “I should have been there to help you, Will. I am regretful I couldn’t have been.” And to Hannibal’s surprise Will gave him a saddened chuckle.

“You couldn’t have been there as much as you would’ve liked to. Your job is here teaching and instructing those who wish to learn and those who are just there to ride out the time.” Will hesitantly ghosted his hand over Hannibal’s and after finding it less nerve wracking he left it there, looking over the veins on his teacher’s hand.

“Yet you still have the courage to be yourself. That is something to be proud of and it is a characteristic that I admire of you.”

“I may have courage but I have mustered no strength to protect myself from harm’s way. Instead I let the storm weather me and form a sort of pond before it eventually seeps into the ground and leaves me be. Courage… could just be stupidity.”

Hannibal scoffed. “Could be, but not for you. Yours is something much different.”

Will could barely notice his anxiety now and his hand on Hannibal’s no longer trembled. That is what was first got his attention. Together, with Hannibal, he felt protected. A man of his stature and expertise would rarely be intentionally prodded at and Will was almost positive, even by the little fumes of anger he saw spout out, that Hannibal would not put up with such rude behavior. He could only imagine what Hannibal would have done if he would have seen the horror show for himself. Would he see the inner beast behind the man he blindly admired?

“I have peeled back that protective barrier of yours again, Will, but I suppose it doesn’t take much for me to do that. For others it would take a horde equipped with weapons… May you give me the privilege of knowing what happened to you today? The more I know the more I can help.”

Will pursed his lips and, again, let his teacher into his experience and mind from that day.

* * *

 

Hannibal, by the end of Will’s account, had retracted his hand and now gripped the side of his desk in anger. _How could people be so outrageously terrible?_ He thought to himself. _And to someone so pure of intention_. It made Hannibal’s veins throb with anger and allowed for a swelling ball of disgust to seat itself in the pit of his chest where it begged him to let it out on the ones who did this. He had to take a deep breath to shake those thoughts away. What was done is done and no matter how bad he wished he could’ve felt their lives slip away through the grips he left on their neck it wouldn’t have happened and, most of all, couldn’t have happened. But oh, nothing enthralled him more than the idea of hurting the revolting creatures who did this to someone he cared so dearly for and that was obvious.

“Will, is your locker a necessity?”

Will ran a hand through the back of his hair. “It’s where I put my books and my lunch. I mean, I rarely use my books in class now. I could just leave them at home.”

“As it has been made clear I cannot be there if it were to happen again. If you need a place to put your things you are always allowed and able to leave them here and pick them up as need be- your lunch too. And if you’re late I can provide you with a note as I have done before. I do not think I could control my anger if this were to happen to you again.”

Will nodded. “Thank you, Hannibal. You’re too kind to me and I just hope I don’t come off as worthless or needy. What you have done for me is beyond any thanking I could continue to do and that’s a big reason as to why I reveal whatever it is I feel the need to show to you. I don’t get the opportunity often.”

“That is apparent to me Will and there is no need to thank me. My caring for you is extensive and I do know you see it even if a shadow still blinds the whole concept of it from you. If you are need, know I shall be there to help.”

Will rose from the chair and Hannibal did in kind, moving to give a quick hug to Will before letting him squirm away to his amusement.

“I better get home.” Will gruffed. “My family will actually be expecting me very soon and I shouldn’t leave them wondering what I’m up to.”

“That would be best.” Hannibal agreed. “And if you need to I am always available to text.”

Will gave him a warm smile and gave a nod. He had discussed his family life slightly with Hannibal before, but maybe he shouldn’t have just scratched the surface.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling pretty down I decided to throw in another chapter a few days earlier than normal.   
> A lot of things I insert are from my own experiences, especially this family insert, so I hope it's still enjoyable to read from a reader's viewpoint with this character that I admire so dearly. It's nice to put things out as if they are a story because then fact and fiction is not easy to separate. 
> 
> I also do try to make the character's true to themselves as well. 
> 
> And, as always, comments are always appreciated! I hope this story is still appealing to those who read it.

Will dreaded coming home knowing his parents would be there. And when he walked in the front door he already knew what to expect. His mother was sitting non-existent on the couch in the living area with the TV on as background noise while she scrolled through social media feeds on her phone. His father had to be lurking somewhere near.

Kicking off one shoe after the other he neatly placed them by the door and left his backpack on knowing he would bring it up to his room anyway to do his homework- or forget about doing it. Will knew he wouldn’t get a warming greeting from her, but he decided to give it a try anyways so that she couldn’t use it against him during an argument about him “not partaking in family affairs.”

“Hey Mom, how was work?” He asked, walking up to the side of the couch that she was on. He adjusted the strap of his backpack that was clinging tightly to him as he waited for an answer from her and, as he was expecting, he didn’t receive one. “Mom, how was work?” He asked again more loudly, hoping to break her from her trance.

“Oh, Will, it was the usual.” She finally replied, still scrolling through her feed until she stopped to find something interesting to peer at. Will stood there awkwardly as he waited for her to add more to the conversation, but to no surprise she didn’t.

“So, anything interesting happen or?” He prodded. Again she didn’t reply and instead of trying to keep the one sided conversation going he sighed, adjusted himself under the weight of his backpack, and sighed, walking up the rickety wooden stairs that led to his bedroom. Upon closing his door he could hear the footsteps of his father downstairs. _I wish I could just stay at Hannibal’s house_. Will huffed, lightly setting his backpack on the floor next to his bed before plopping down onto it. A sadness weighed on his chest. _My own mother barely talks to me and when she does it’s about what she wants. Rarely do I get a word in that she actually registers into her brain. And my father… Will scooted up on his bed and comfortably set his pillow under his head, crossing his arms underneath it for support. Well my father has good intentions, but he’s too religious for my own good. He constantly pounds it into my head enough to where I despise it. It’s just…_ Will sighed. _Not the typical dad I wanted._

Heavy footsteps broke will from his thoughts and he laid on his bed staring at the door until it opened to reveal his father. He had once been a lean man but as the years aged him and his work stressed him he now had a belly but still had some muscular features. Unlike his mother whose hair was short his was almost past shoulder length and was a gradient from brown to grey, making him different from most of the folks around here, but that didn’t particularly matter anyways. His mother had been previously known for her careless, sexual ways and his dad, well, he was known for his religious ways as he partook in church often. That and his father did his best to let everyone know about their problems.

“How about you come join us down at the dinner table?” His father asked, staring sternly at him.

* * *

 

Will’s stomach lurched when he took another bite of his father’s cooked deer meet. It was disgusting and he knew Hannibal could have easily done a better job.

“Do you not like it?” His father asked, messily digging into the food.

Although Will did not like to admit it his father wasn’t the kind of man that cared deeply for hygiene. His greasy hair hung in his face and dandruff was easily evident. It made Will’s stomach lurch as much as the taste of the deer meat itself. “It… makes my stomach hurt. The last time you cooked it like this my stomach didn’t do so well.” Will’s dad stared at him in annoyance as he continued. “You know my art teacher… He actually gave me some he cooked himself. It was pretty delicious.” Will nervously chuckled, regretfully taking another bite to please his father.

“Oh, yeah? I bet he’s a prick too.” His father snarled, snapping up another piece of his own meal.

“Don’t say that.” Will muttered in disbelief. He was offended that his father would make such an accusation about someone he didn’t know. “He’s not. He’s- He’s actually taught me a lot about art and even informed me about some art school if I was interested.”

“I’m sure he’s stupid just like the rest of ‘em. You should go talk to that other art teacher across the lot. She knows a lot more than him and she’s talked to you a lot.”

“I’ve never talked to her dad. I’ve told you that countless of times and yet you keep saying that I have. I’ll just stick talking to my own art teacher.”

“Fine, you go ahead and do that. You’ll be just as ignorant as he is- and while you’re at it why don’t you just have him cook for you then if he knows so much? I bet he doesn’t know shit.” Will’s father grabbed Will’s plate and flung it over to where he was sitting. “I’ll go ahead and eat it if you’re not interested. It’s not going to go to waste.”

Will clenched his jaw. Anger was building in his stomach and, with it, a longing to be somewhere else. He didn’t have to guess where he would rather be but he couldn’t leave. “Where’s mom at anyways?”

“She’s a bitch who likes to feed off people for their money. Who cares? And you shouldn’t either, you know. I’m the one who takes care of you and will always take care of you. Don’t forget that.”

Will didn’t have anything left to say. “Thanks for the food. I’m going to go do my homework.”

“You do that. We can’t have you failing.” His father replied with a mouthful.

 

* * *

 

Will flopped on his bed and yanked his phone out of his pocket and quickly searching for Hannibal’s name in the contacts list. His finger trembled on his name but, against his own mind, he clicked on it anyways and sent him a message.

_Hannibal, are you still awake?_  
**-W**

_As always Will. What are you up to?_  
**-H**

Will held back tears but allowed a few to fall. He wiped them away with the inside of his arm.

_I don’t want to be here anymore. I_  
Will stopped and stared at the blinking line that waited for him to continue his message until sent. Feeling too late to stop he continued.  
_Just want to be with you. Your conversations are enlightening. You make me feel as if I have a purpose in this world where, most of the time, I feel as if I don’t have one. So often I feel like an oddity against the rest but you don’t mind it. You admire my quirks and where I have no happiness in a void you fill it with ease. I wish I could be with you now Hannibal._  
**-W**

The last sentence felt like centuries to type. He knew it sounded cheesy but to him it was true. His whole life he had grown up on torment and a childhood no one should have endured. His family wasn’t normal and their past doings haunted him like dreams when one is asleep. He never forgot while they had pushed it aside and he knew that maybe, just maybe, it had shaped him for the better but would he have felt so empty if those things had not happened to him? Would his life be joyful like those of families who smile brightly in a picture posted on a screen for everyone to envy or was that all just a ploy too? Did everyone have demons that haunted them like they do with him? He didn’t know. He had never really known anyone long enough to know if that was true. Most of his life he had been in a constant state of isolation where his art reflected his feelings and his writings reflected the dark torments of his soul while still managing to hide them from prying eyes who sought out his weaknesses. He had always been alone until he had signed up for art sophomore year. And boy did that moment change his life. Would he have survived this long if he hadn’t?

_We can only be together when it is safest for us to be. It hurts me to not see you always. I ponder about your thoughts and what you are up to, Will, and when you return to me with the findings of your day it hurts me the more that I cannot protect you from the world. However, what you have been through will make you strong and you must believe that. You are here now after all and when time allows us you can always be in my presence._

**-H**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late on my schedule, but here's another basic filler chapter.

With his arms crossed and his head hidden Will threaded his fingers into the back of his hair and gripped it tightly, suppressing his urge to scream out in frustration. _This was stupid._ _He was stupid._ His mind pounded him with a regret and unsolvable anguish that wouldn’t flee him despite his best efforts to busy himself. Every thought passed was of his friend, Hannibal. He was more than a friend of course but the thought of calling him much more was too unbelievable to him, too unworthy for his grasp. 

Yes, they had slept comfortably together and had gone beyond the borders of his imagination, but at what cost? If they were to part for whatever known reason could he survive? Hannibal was so deeply embedded into the darkest corners of his mind that no light could shine away the thought of him and that worried him deeply. He had felt this before, an admiration, an envious emotion, but this stretched far beyond those things.

What he felt now felt too large in comparison and put the others to shame. To him it was maddening and he uncrossed his arms and rested his head against his hand, flicking his pencil on the blank piece of paper that lied in front of him. _What was Hannibal doing?_ He pondered. _Does he ever wonder the same for me? How I’m feeling and what I’m up to?_ He already knew he had asked himself these questions numerous times yet Will swallowed his sadness and moved his eyes to the clock across the classroom. 

There was five minutes left of class and he hadn’t written a thing.  _ Another late assignment.  _ Will huffed, attempting to smooth down his hair that refused to cooperate.  _ I could do it at home but I highly doubt I will actually have the motivation to do it. Perhaps in another class?  _ Will bit the inside of his lip and growled in aggravation.  _ Another class it is. _ He grabbed the clean sheet of paper and placed it in his folder before collecting the rest of his things, also putting those in his backpack as quickly as he could before the bell blared into his ears. 

* * *

 

“Hey Will, I like the shirt you’re wearing today.” Alana smiled, speaking clearly to him in their English class.

Will looked down at his shirt and managed a quick smile, responding with an “Oh, thanks. It’s an old shirt I thought I’d dig back up again.” It had been odd to him that Alana Bloom and her close friend Beverly Katz had genuinely began to be friendly towards him. At first thought he had assumed that it could have been a trick so that they would find amusement in the way he appeared so flattered at their generosity, but then he decided against it. After a few weeks he noticed that Freddie Lounds no longer stalked around with them and instead spent more of her time with a journalism group that worked on the school’s newspaper. She also had moved away from them in Hannibal’s art class and that was something we was glad for. He swore that if he heard another rude comment come out of her mouth he might grab an open jug of house paint and douse her in it from head to toe. The idea was amusing but he doubt it would be worth the trouble and, besides, would he actually do it? Probably not. Despite their friendliness, however, he did remain cautious as usual, but his guard no longer felt as rigid as it had to be. He felt safer. 

Will leaned back in his chair and tapped away on the school’s laptop with his headphones plugged in when the screen binged, signaling he had an email. His brow lowered in confusion when it read that the sender was Alana Bloom, but the subject of the message was empty. He moved his eyes to where she was but she did not look up and so, with his nerves piling, he opened it.

_ Beverly and I wanted to apologize for how we have treated you. You seem like an interesting guy and we didn’t mean you any harm at all, though it probably doesn’t seem that way, does it? Freddie knows how to manipulate people and get them under her finger to do what she wishes, but now we recognize that. And your locker… That was a terrible thing for them to do. I can say we were not apart of that, that was too far, but we hope you will accept our apology. We don’t expect you to forgive us but we just wanted you to be aware of that. _

-Alana

Will tapped his foot and gripped the base of the laptop, unsure of how to take that news. Persuasion could have happened to anyone and if he were one of them it is quite possible that he could have been easily manipulated by her too as a form of peer pressure. He did know what it was like to do anything and everything to impress a person of choice and, keeping that in mind, he replied.

_ I may not forget, but I can forgive. We all make mistakes, stupid ones, and I am glad that you have come to terms with apologizing to me. It’s a simple thing, yes, but to someone like me it means a lot. It definitely lifts a big weight off of my chest and so I thank you for that. Kindness goes a long way.   _

-Will

  
Will looked up to see Beverly and Alana give a gentle smile back, acknowledging his message. It was unlikely he would seek their friendship but he still admired them for the actions. Perhaps not all who wandered in this town were not bad in their hearts.


End file.
